


Whisper

by Anonymous



Category: South Park
Genre: Bottom Craig, Just smut, M/M, Top Tweek, they're in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Whisper

Craig Tucker's room was filled with color. 

The walls were all dark blue, and glow in the dark stars were scattered all over the ceiling. A green lava lamp tested on the corner of his desk. His eyes had been stuck staring at that lamp for several minutes now. Not that he found it that interesting, only because he was trying to focus on the feeling of his boyfriend sucking on his neck. 

He finally let his eye lids shutter closed, as tweek started biting harder. He groaned in approval and sifted his fingers through his blonde hair, almost petting his boyfriend like a dog. 

Tweek chuckled and nuzzled Craig's jaw. He whispers in his ear, "Eager much?" He absolutely adored the way Craig lost all sense of resolve and control when it was just him and Tweek. Skin on skin, lips to neck. No boundaries, being exposed to one another in a way they never would for anyone else. 

Craig glares at tweek and shoves him off him. Before tweek can object, he's managed to roll him onto his back, and was now straddling him, their hips practically glued together. He smiles innocently and wiggled his hips just a bit. Tweeks eyes glazed over and he reached for Craigs hips. However, Craig smacked his hand away held his wrists down. He smirked and bit his lip. "Who's the eager one now?" He ground his hips a little harder and reverted back to his innocent smile. 

Shortly after, he gave up his dominant act and tweek was now digging his nails into Craigs hips, and guiding his movements forward. They  were both a panting, sweating mess already. Tweek slid his hands up Craigs white tee and rubbed the nerves that he found. Craig groaned thrusted faster. 

Once again, tweek has gotten Craig to lay flat on his back. He was knuckle deep inside of him, and Craigs eyes were half lidded and filled with lust. This was the part of the experience where Craig became vulnerable and almost shy. His arms were on either side of him, clutching at the sheets and he moaned when Tweek curled his fingers in that spot. His eyes wrenched shut and he knocked his head back as a shudder went through him. Tweek worked his way to 3 fingers, and Craig started falling apart beneath him. He loved this part the best. Once he felt they were ready, he pulled out his fingers and prepared himself to enter his boyfriend. 

Craigs eyes were  burning and his fingertips were tingling as he waited. Tweek then grabbed Craigs thighs and pushed them back. He plowed into him, without warning. Craigs toes curled and he let out delirious moans. 

He whined and panted as they rocked together. He grabbed tweeks back and ran his fingernails down it. He grunted in satisfaction knowing that there would probably be marks for days now. 

Tweek thrusted faster when Craig let out his tell tale humming, knowing he would cum soon. At this point the headboard was smacking into the wall, and the bed was squeaking with every lunge forward. All of this no doubt notifying Craig's parents as to what was going on. He decided to help out a little more and he leaned down and licked his earlobe. "You're so tight."

Craig groaned again and pulled him down for another kiss.   
Right before he was about to finish he made a split second decision.   
"Stop" 

Tweek froze and frowned at Craig. "Wait- ngh, why?"

Craig bit on tweeks lip and furled his brow. He leaned real close to Tweek's ear, as if embarrassed, and whispered something.   
Tweek grew a huge grin on his face and gripped Craig's waist roughly. 

\---

5 minutes later, Tweek is inside of Craig again, and he presses his chest into his back.   
Craig is on his hands and knees, and absolutely writhing in pleasure. After  a few more thrusts he groans loudly and releases.

 

~Next Morning~

Craig leans against the bleachers with the rest of his asshole friends, his arms crossed in discontent. He's been waiting for his boyfriend to show up for a while and he's starting to get pissed. He crosses his arms, and Clyde can't help but make a comment. 

"Dude, you're pouting like a toddler right now." 

Craig is wearing an ugly Christmas sweater, and his signature fluffy hat on his head. He flips him off and keeps his arms crossed, even adding a pouty lip. 

Finally, the twitchy blonde is in sight, running to catch up to his friends. He shows up out of breath, and throws all of his school items on the ground. 

"Where were you man?" Tokens eyebrows are raised. "Miss the bus?"

"Yes"

Everyone laughs and goes back to their thing. Tweek looks up at his boyfriend. Craig is looking away, still pouting. 

Tweek strides over and touches his arm. "I'm sorry I was late. I had to run all of the way here. I kinda slept in."

Craigs mouth twitches at the corner, and he looks up at him. 

"I see. Did something exhaust you?" 

He tilts his head to the side. Tweek chuckles and rolls his eyes. Everyone else is too stupid to know what Craig means. He shakes his head and smiles. When Craigs looking away, Tweek leans in close to Craigs ear. 

"You look so good and sweet right now. Is that what you were going for?"

Craig tenses up and blinks rapidly.   
"You always look so damn innocent, but I know you're not. You have no idea what it does to me."

Craig swallows and looks down, blushing and borderline aroused. 

"What are you guys whispering about?"

Craig clears his throat and stutters out a choked reply. 

"Nothing"


End file.
